Ernest's Addiction
by Illusioned Neko
Summary: Ernest has developed an addiction and is leaving poor Garu alone. What is the poor pilot to do? ~shounen ai~


Ernest's Addiction

****

Neko Ryuichi: Hello! I was eating tuna fish one day when this idea slammed right into me. *falls over* What would happen if Ernest developed a sudden addiction and leaves poor little Garu all alone?

****

Garu: I'm not little and Ernest would never leave me alone!!

****

Neko: [turns Garu into a chibi] Now you are!

****

Garu: [tears forming in his kawaii eyes] Nooooooooo!!!!!! Now I'll never get Ernest back!!!!

****

Neko: Just wait and see! ^.~

~Warning~ This contains shounen ai stuff and fluff. If you don't like that, leave. If you do, go ahead and read.

~Disclaimer~ I don't own Megami Kouhosei. I can't even draw that well. Bad Neko! Neko needs to continue to practice drawing!

Key:

_thinking_

"talking"

STIR STIR STIR STIR STIR STIR

Opening one green eye still clouded from sleep, Garu groaned. _Goddess! If that's Rioroute, he is soooo dead!_ Sitting up, he got out of bed. Only dressed in a shirt with a SD Eeva Leena that came to his thighs, Garu slowly crept into the hall. (AN: Ooooo, legs! *swoons and falls over*) Shuddering at the cold feeling in the hall, Garu continued his walk to the kitchen. When he got there, Garu peeped his head around the corner. What he saw totally shocked him: slender ankles leading to slender creamy legs (AN: LEGS!!!! *swoons once again*), legs leading to a slender waist, waist leading to a pair of slender arms which lead to a pair of small hands which held a tuna fish sandwich to a gentle mouth.

"Ernest…what're you doing?" grumbled Garu, leaning against the metal door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating a sandwich." Ernest chirped happily, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"But why are you eating a sandwich at this time?" Garu questioned, looking at the clock situated on the wall.

Pouting slightly, Ernest lowered the sandwich. "And who says I can't have a midnight snack?"

"Who says it's midnight?" 

Looking slightly confused, Ernest looked at the clock and sweatdropped slightly. "I guess it is pretty late." Picking his sandwich back up, Ernest smiled. "See you tomorrow, Garu."

"Yeah, bye Ernest." And with a last wave, Ernest walked out of the kitchen, happily chewing on his sandwich again.

Being left with his thoughts, Garu went over the conversation again. _He didn't blush at all. He didn't even stutter. What's happening to my Ernest?_ (AN: Ooooo! Can it be? Can Garu really be revealing his feelings, _to us_, for Ernest?)

Going back to his room, Garu lay back down on his bed. With a plan in mind, Garu went to sleep with a smile on his face.

~~~The Next Day~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **_CRASH_**!!!!!!

Grumbling, Garu drew the covers of the blue blanket over his head while the alarm clock lay broken on the ground. For a few minutes it was quiet until………

"Garu!! Get your butt out of that bed right now!!" came the commanding voice of his partner, Leena. Her only answer was the blanket getting wrapped tighter around the said pilot. Getting frustrated with Garu, Leena grabs the corner of his blanket and starts tugging.

"Garu!! You promised you would take breakfast duty." Leena grunted as she started a tug o' war with Garu.

"No…." Garu mumbled, wrapping the blanket tighter about himself.

An idea popped into Leena's head and she walked out of Garu's room. Thinking he was safe, Garu relaxed his hold on the blanket.

From the doorway, a pair of eyes stared at Garu evilly. Stepping into view, the person is revealed to be Commando Unit Leena; complete with army clothes, camouflage paint, and a squirt gun in each hand.

"Wahahahahahahaha!!! Time to meet your maker, Garu!!" 

Now at this point, Garu should have been terrified, but by golly he's faced VICTIM that were twice as scary than Leena. He wasn't about to be intimidated by a squirt gun wielding woman……Oh goddess, he was screwed!! Pulling the blanket tighter about himself, Garu waited for the worst to happen.

"Garu? Garu, where are you?" a soft voice asked, stopping Leena from squirting the hell out of Garu.

"He's in here, Ernest!" Leena called out innocently, as she hid the squirt guns behind her back.

Stepping into view, Ernest is seen to be holding a bowl of tuna fish and a roll of crackers. Sidestepping Ernest, Leena quietly left the room.

"So what do you want, Ernest?" Garu purred, trying his damned best to look seductive, which he did a pretty damn good job at.(AN: *falls over in a fangirl-ish swoon*) 

"I was just going to tell you that I took care of breakfast," Ernest smiled brightly, "I made tuna fish for everybody, but Rioroute seemed to be the only one who ate it." Ernest had an adorably confused look on his face.

"And I wonder why…" Garu mumbled quietly.

"You say something Garu?" Ernest asked. 

"No, no."

"Okay. I'll just let you sleep some more Garu." Ernest waved and left the room.

"Goddesses!!" Garu slammed a fist into his pillow. He was truly miserable. _How am I going to get Ernest's attention?!_ Sinking back down, Garu never saw Leena sneaking back in and taking aim.

All throughout GIS, everybody looked up as a most terrible noise went throughout the whole ship. The terrified screaming of a pilot who had finally met Commando Unit Leena.

****

Garu walked into the goddess hanger with a truly miserable look on his face. The cause became apparent as the steady 'drip, drip, drip' of the water came off him. The repairers all sniggered quietly as he walked by. 

"Hey Tune…Do you think Leena unleashed the 'heavy artillery'?" Phil asked quietly as she tried to keep the laughter at bay.

"If you're meaning by water balloons, then I'd say yes." Tune whispered back as she giggled quietly.

_This day is not going right._ Garu thought. _First, I don't even get Ernest to notice me. Second, Leena gets me soaking wet with her stupid, goddess cursed water guns and balloons._ A shudder went throughout his whole body as he felt a cold draft. _Then she kicks me out of my room when I'm still wet and forces me to check up on Eeva Leena. She must want me to die a most horrible and cold death._ Garu finally arrived in front of his ingrid and sighed. _Might as well get this over with…_

****

Stumbling back to his room, Garu spotted Ernest walking in the same direction as himself. Staring at Ernest's slightly swaying body, Garu got an idea in his mind. _To hell with it…it's now or never!_ Sneaking up behind Ernest, Garu quickly pushed him up against the wall. Turning him around, Garu placed his mouth gently on Ernest's. Squeaking in surprise, Ernest merely stared at Garu in shock before closing his eyes and responding to the kiss. He opened his mouth and Garu slipped his tongue into the warm, moist cavern. Winding his arms around Garu's neck, Ernest purred as he melded against Garu. Tongues warring for dominance and the faint taste of tune, Ernest softly moaned before Garu pulled away. Panting breathlessly, Ernest gave a brilliant smile.

"Think we can have tuna now?" the innocent voice asked. Garu merely stared in shock, before growling and hefting Ernest over his shoulder. Walking to his room with Ernest over his shoulder, he ignored all the strange stares he received. And the one thought that ran through Ernest's mind before the door was shut was…

_Mission accomplished…_

*~*Owari*~*

****

Neko: Sooo, what'd you think? *winces* I think I sorta rushed on the ending…*shrugs* But owell, I was getting really frustrated since this story was taking me such a long time…_like two months time!_ -___-;;; So…*gives puppy dog eyes* Leave a review or criticism?


End file.
